


The red scarf

by Marshmallowhab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowhab/pseuds/Marshmallowhab
Summary: "How long had it been? Nine months? Eleven? Maybe a year since we decided to take different paths? Why now, Wonshik, why does it have to be now? What are you doing here?"





	The red scarf

I thought he had just disappeared and I'd never see him again. I thought he was completely out of my life and I believed that for months and months. I thought all the pain I had held in my heart was never going to come back again. Well, I thought wrong. How long had it been? Nine months? Eleven? Maybe a year since we decided to take different paths? Why now, Wonshik, why does it have to be now? What are you doing here?

Having him face to face, right in front of me, like if it was yesterday... I just felt I could faint at any moment, my legs trembling because of the sudden emotion. I didn't know what to say, I only wanted to run away, but I couldn't. My legs didn't move. It's not that I didn't want to, I felt the urge to run faster than I ever did, but my mind, still racional and on it's place, didn't let me. Not when there were still things to be said. When both of us had been uncountable days in pain because of each other. Still, I didn't have the guts to talk first and he, knowing me way too well, knew that had to be the one who made the first move.

I removed my earphones and stopped the music playing on my phone before looking up at him again. He looked gorgeous, a bit older, more mature, and he had finally let his natural hair color breathe and stopped using those colourful tints. He was breathtaking, that's how I've always remembered him, breathtaking. He was wearing a long black jacket and the scarf. _My_ scarf. The red scarf I thought I had lost. I must forgot it in the man's house the last time I visited. Why was he wearing it? I thought we were over, that he didn't want to see me or know about me anymore. Maybe I thought wrong... again. No. That wasn't even an option, we were over.

"I-... hmm... Hi Hongbin," he said doubting.

I said hi too and didn't know where to look or what to say.

"What a coincidence we meet here in the subway, I don't usually take this line," the man said awkwardly, obviously feeling as confused as I was.

"Yeah I, actually... I've just finished my classes at university today and I was going home..." my lungs felt empty just like if I had run a marathon, what the fuck was I saying just stop you idiot "and... I was thinking... well if you don't want to I just can leave if I make you feel uncomfortable but..." I literally had no idea of what I was saying but he gladly cut me off in the process of saying nonsense.

"I know a café near here, It's really good. Oh, and they make tea if you want it too," said Wonshik.

Wonshik... So sweet, so gentle. No, stop. You'll get hurt dumbass.

"Oh that sounds nice. I guess I can come back home later," great Hongbin, stop thinking with your ass you have a brain.

Wonshik's face softened and showed a shy smile. "Okay just follow me."

We went upstairs until we reached the street. We didn't talk, neither touched each other. We just exchanged a few glances as we walked to the café. I was starting to feel the regret and felt again like running away but It was far too late.

We arrived and took a sit next to a window of the second floor of the building. The café had two floors and Wonshik said that if we went upstairs we could see the river through the window while drinking something. He was right, the sight was beautiful. Not only the river but the café too, decorated with lots of aromatic candles and flowers placed on the different light brown wood tables where they were sitting. I ordered a tea and Wonshik a macchiato. The waiter took only a few minutes to come back again with our orders.

There had been a long silence between us until Wonshik tasted his macchiato and let out a sound of pleasure.

"I love this place," he said, his eyes glowing. "How's the tea?"

"Delicious! You were right this place is more than good," I sincerely said.

The other boy sighed in relief, he was still nervous too. It was strange. It had been like a year but Wonshik felt so familiar and close. However, that strong fear was there, reminding me what had happened months ago and why It had been so long since we had last met.

"I just don't know why I never called or texted you," Wonshik said out of the blue.

I could feel my heartbeats louder and louder as I knew where the conversation was going to.

"Me neither," I said. "I guess I was too hurt and you were too right, I couldn't change you, I'm sorry." I couldn't see my face but I was sure It was so red and burning with shame. He would never even imagine how many times I thought or dreamt about this moment, when we discussed everything and went back to what we used to be.

"No, you... You were right too," he said facing a spot on the table instead of me. "I was too childish and selfish, I should had listened to you more and talked things with you instead of making my own desicions without considering your feelings."

My ears didn't believe what he had just said. He didn't only _look_ more mature, he really _was_. I couldn't believe.

"I owe you an apologise," Wonshik finally said.

"I do, too. Sorry I didn't consider your wishes or dreams, I could only think of me and how I'd manage a long distance relationship," I told him what I had been planning to tell him since the days we took distance. "How... how are you doing in Seoul? What have you bringed you here?"

"I'm doing well, thank you," he smiled. That bright smile, I missed it so much, I missed him so much. "A company just contacted with me a few days ago and they want me to sign a contract with them and debut as a rapper. I've come here to talk about it with my parents and visit them."

"Wow Wonshik that's amazing!! You'll finally make it!" I shouted full of joy.

"Thank you!" he replied happily. "What about you? How's university going?"

"Not as good as I'd like, not gonna lie," I laughed stressed. "I'm on my last year and I have lots of work and exams, I just want to finish to be honest."

"Come on I know you're good and talented, I'm sure you'll pass without any problem," he cheered me up.

"Uuhm, Wonshik? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, sure," he replied with his small eyes full of curiosity.

"Isn't that... my scarf?" I asked pointing at his neck, where the red piece of clothing was placed.

Wonshik looked down and took the scarf with his hands. He looked so shy all of a sudden.

"Yes, it is... I'm sorry I know I should had returned it to you before leaving to Seoul but... I wanted to keep it?" he explained with a sad face. "You always wore it, it reminded me of you. And I didn't want to forget you, I knew there were still things to be said."

I felt the tears running down my cheeks, I couldn't held them anymore.

"And why do you still wear it?" I said choking a sob.

"Because I still like you Bean," Wonshik said trying to hold back the tears too. "I'm sorry I've hurt you this much, I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me. Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Wonshik stood up and removed the red scarf from his neck to leave it on the table, returning it to me. He was ready to leave. Oh no, not on my watch Kim Wonshik. I stood up too as fast as I could and in less than a second I was behind him and grabbed him by his wrist. He turned back and faced me, tears running down his cheeks too.

"Don't you dare to leave me again without telling me Kim Wonshik," I said, angry. "I like you so much, let's make things right from now on, please."

He reached down and our lips met. His lips were soft and hot, just like I remembered. All of the memories I tried to erase from my head were now flowing through the kiss and I didn't even care, they didn't hurt anymore. Wonshik was back, I didn't know for how long, but I wanted to spend the time he was going to stay here with him. When I was with him I felt like I was where I had to be, it just felt right. We separated, breathless, and look at each other eyes for a moment. He was really there, I wasn't dreaming.

"Let's make things right, okay babe?" said Wonshik caressing my hair with one hand and pulling me closer for a hug with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked it!! Let me know in the comments please <3


End file.
